


In the Darkness

by lallyloo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Frotting. Everyone is in a really crowded place. They have to hide, for some reason, and there are loud noises and strong smells and smoke and everything that mask certain things. Kirk and Spock are pressed right up tight together, and they are both getting distracted by that. And they can tell the other is too.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in February 2010.

“Hide, that's an order!” Kirk exclaimed, his voice barely audible over the sound of explosions.

Coughing into the smoke, the away team scrambled for a safe position out of sight. Kirk did his best to assure no one was left behind before he allowed himself to follow the crew into the narrow space.

His right hand trailing along the wall for guidance, Kirk reached out with his left hand, fumbling in the darkness. Suddenly a strong hand gripped his and within seconds he was pressed against another body.

Lips and hot breath brushed his ear, and he could make out a deep whisper, “Are you alright, Captain?”

Spock.

Kirk steadied himself against the Vucan for a moment before he leaned in closely to whisper back, “I'm okay, Spock. If we can hide out here long enough the fighting should stop and we'll be able to contact Scotty.”

Kirk could feel Spock's hair against his forehead as the Vulcan nodded in response.

Several crashes followed and the thick smoked seemed to increase. Kirk's eyes strained in the darkness but he was unable to see anything in the narrow space they currently occupied, not even Spock's face which couldn't have been more than a few inches from his own.

He leaned in again to whisper in Spock's ear, “I tried to make sure everyone made it, any chance you got a head count before the lights went out?”

Kirk could feel Spock's head tilt towards him, and the hot breath was against his ear again.

“Indeed, Captain. I can confirm that all members of the landing crew are safe and accounted for.”

Kirk let out a sigh of relief, and he felt Spock shiver against him.

Kirk brought his mouth to Spock's ear again, “Thanks, Spock.” The Vulcan simply nodded, his hair brushing Jim's face again.

They stood there for a few minutes, their bodies pressed together, breathing each other's air.

In the darkness Kirk suddenly found himself distracted by his close proximity to Spock. Over the few months since their first mission they'd developed a friendship and a high level of trust, and hell Spock was his best chess opponent, but they'd never had a reason to be physically close to one another.

Spock's hands gripped Kirk's lower back, holding the Captain in place. Kirk's hands were flattened against Spock's chest, and he took note of the hard muscular lines he could feel through the regulation uniform. His stomach was flush against Spock's, and he let out an inaudible gasp when he realized their hips were flush together as well.

Oh fuck. As soon as that realization hit him, Kirk found himself unable to think of anything else. He wondered if Spock was aware. How could he not be? The Vulcan was nothing if not observant.

The idea that Spock might be aware made him a little excited. Kirk shifted his stance slightly, experimentally, his hips pressing harder into Spock's for a moment. At the movement, Kirk felt a huff of breath across his cheek.

Yeah, Spock was aware.

Kirk was already half-hard as he pushed against Spock again. There was no response, save for another huff of breath. Kirk pressed himself again, and when Spock didn't push back Kirk eased off in defeat. He stood for a moment, wondering whether he should whisper an awkward apology in Spock's ear.

As he tilted his head, ready to apologize, Kirk felt one of Spock's hands slip from his lower back to move over his ass. Spock cupped Kirk's ass cheek, and gave him a soft but encouraging squeeze.

It was all the encouragement Kirk needed. With Spock's hand gripping his ass, Kirk was hard within seconds. His head still tilted towards Spock's ear, Kirk's panting breath beat across Spock's skin as he began to slowly rut against the Vulcan.

The darkness seemed to make each sensation all the more intense, and Kirk shivered when he finally felt his erection rubbing against Spock's.

Spock's other hand fell so he was cupping both of Jim's ass cheeks, and Spock gripped him with an intense pressure, forcing Jim's body against his own.

Their faces tilted towards each other, Spock's breath was hot on Kirk's cheek before he pressed his mouth to Kirk's ear and let out a whisper.

“Jim..”

Kirk pressed his own mouth to Spock's ear, “yeah?”

Spock didn't reply, and merely moaned Kirk's name against the side of his face. Kirk couldn't fully make it out over the noise, but the short vibration told him what was being said.

Kirk smiled to himself, and swiped his tongue over the sensitive tip of Spock's ear. Spock shuddered, and turned his head quickly, his mouth searching for Kirk's in the darkness.

As their mouths met, Kirk parted his lips to make way for Spock's exploring tongue. Spock licked over Kirk's lips gently at first, before plundering his mouth. Kirk kissed him back, his own tongue swirling around Spock's.

Spock was still gripping Kirk intently, pulling their bodies together in a steady rhythm. Kirk could feel his own climax building, his erection heavy and straining within his pants. He could feel Spock's hardness and heat against him, and he figured Spock must be close as well.

Kirk pulled his mouth away from Spock's, his breathing heavy as he rutted against Spock, attempting to increase their pace. Spock's breathing was short and harsh, and he tilted his head to place frantic open-mouthed kisses along Kirk's neck.

Kirk felt the familiar pressure building in his stomach, and his hands moved to clasp Spock's biceps as he attempted to keep himself upright. Finally it hit him, and he came in his pants, a flood of pressure and heat, and he'd never admit it to anyone but in the darkness he could've sworn he saw stars. His forehead dropped against Spock's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

Kirk lifted his head to press his mouth against Spock's ear, “fucking amazing.”

Spock let out a huff of breath, and pulled Kirk tight against him as his own orgasm shuddered through his body. Spock moaned Jim's name, his voice nothing more than a vibration against the side of Kirk's face. Spock rutted gently a few more times, before his hands returned to the small of Jim's back.

They were still and silent for a few minutes, listening to the crashes and explosions around them and coughing through the slowly dispersing smoke.

Finally Spock's head tilted towards Kirk's ear again, “Jim?” Despite being half drowned-out by the noise around them, Kirk could sense Spock's voice was questioning and unsure.

Kirk smiled against Spock's cheek before he leaned in to reply, “It's okay, Spock. I'm still here.”

They kissed softly, before Spock lowered his head to rest on Kirk's shoulder.


End file.
